Una en un millón
by PrincipessaLibri
Summary: Vanessa, abreviado Nessie. Una chica con un gran corazón. Corazón mitad humano mitad vampirico. Corazón hechizero. Corazón guerrero, con muchos sentimientos dentro. A veces las apariencias engañan y una situación puede cambiar de color según como se cuente la historia.
1. Presentándome

**Aviso: A quien yo llamo Vanessa es Renesmee (puse Vanessa para poder decirle Nessie y que se familiaricen más con el personaje y Potter porque nunca conoció a los Cullen y le pusieron el apellido de su madre)**

Yo soy Vanessa Lilian Potter, aunque todos me llaman Nessie. Mamá fue una de las hechiceras más famosas antes de tenerme a mi. Tenía dos amigos y un hermano, que entre los cuatro más que amigos eran hermanos, llamados Harry que era mi único tío biológico , Hermione y Ron. Los últimos, por cierto estaban muy enamorados. Tío Harry era el esposo de la hermana más pequeña de Ron, Ginni. También tenía a Jacob, era tan cercano a mamá que me hubiese gustado que fueran novios, pero cuando se veían a los ojos solo se encontraba una gran amistad, sin más que eso. Por otro lado, estaban los tíos de mi madre, Charlie y Raneé. Ellos eran quienes habían cuidado a mamá cuando era pequeña, ya que sus padres habían muerto, Charlie era muy amigo del abuelo James. Me encantaría haberlos conocido, aunque me hablan tanto de ellos que es como si ya los conociera. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de mi padre…

Mamá se refiere a papá como "Él", ni siquiera su nombre decía. No preguntaba, sabía que había dejado un hueco enorme en mamá, tanto que de no haberse enterado de que estaba embarazada, posiblemente se hubiera quitado la vida. Una vez lo escuché hablando con mi tíos Harry yHermione de eso, dijo que desde que se fue y hasta que no se enteró de que yo estaba en camino, había sido como si en ese tiempo le hubieran lanzado la maldición Cruciatus. Su embarazo solo duró tres meses, puesto que mi padre era un vampiro. Y solo sobrevivió al parto gracias a su condición de bruja. Aunque después quedó muy débil y, según me contaron, si yo no la hubiera mordido, no se hubiera salvado. Una vez ella misma me dijo…

_**Flash back**_

_-Mami… ¿es verdad que cuando nací, casi mueres?-Dije con una vos tímida que no pude controlar._

_-Si mi amor- me dijo con total calma. Yo ya iba a llorar-Pero no te angusties pequeña, luego me mordiste y me salvaste ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_-Sí, pero te hice mucho daño._

_-Nessie, no estés triste, tu cambiaste mi vida. Me salvaste en todos sentidos. Si no te tuviera, Dios sabe si siguiera en este mundo…_

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Mamá no era una simple vampira, ella era un ángel. Mi ángel. Estaba tan contenta y orgullosa de saber que ella era mía, era mi mamá.

Un llamado me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Hola, ¿Nessie?

-Hola, Miranda

Miranda era una de las chicas que había conocido en Howarts, nos hicimos íntimas después de mi primer año allí. Yo tenía ya 20, pero más bien aparentaba 16, desde mis 5. Había entrado allí cuando cumplí los 11, igual que todo mago cuando se desarrollan sus poderes. Pero mi apariencia física y capacidad mental eran muy superiores, así que para adaptarme necesité toda la ayuda que estaba a mi alcance. Miranda fue una espacie de tutora y me enseño cosas increíbles. Los conocimientos básicos ya los conocía de mis viajes a Inglaterra y de algunas lecciones con mis tíos. Sin embargo, sin Miranda no le habría tomado la mano a todo ese asunto de la magia, parecía algo tan sorprendente que me cuesta creer que ya haya terminado mis estudios allí.

-Me gustaría saber…bueno…habrá una fiesta en la casa de unos amigos de mi madre y bueno…a ti se te da genial la guitarra y, compones canciones y eso-

-Si quieres que toque la guitarra en algún evento solo debes pedírmelo.

-Entonces… ¿te gustaría?

-Obvio me encanta la idea…le pregunto a mi madre y te llamo, besos.

-Mami, ¿puedo tocar la guitarra en una fiesta de Miranda?

-¿De Miranda?-Ups eso no funcionaría había olvidado su súper oído vampírico.-Eh bueno de unos amigos de sus padres…Porfis-

-Mmmm- Reímos ambas con su imitación de Margue Simpson- No sé hija ¿es seguro?

-No habrá muggles, mami no te preocupes por eso- Sabía que no era por racismo, solo le parecía riesgoso para mí. _Si descubrieran lo que soy…_

-Todos sabrán sobre…

-Sí…bueno saben de los magos…y yo lo soy ¿o no?

-Creo que tienes razón…

-Porfa- Dije batiendo mis pestañas y poniendo mirada de cordero

-Está bien, creo…

-Siiiiiii!


	2. Fiesta emotiva

Mamá me llevó a la casa de los Gearson (así se llama la familia amiga de la madre de Miranda). Me recogería a las 5 para ir a "cenar". Eran las 2 de la tarde y la fiesta había empezado hace rato, yo igualmente solo estaría un rato, luego tocaría una canción y me iría.

-¡Nessie!

-Hola, ¿como estas? Veo que ya casi termina la fiesta- Dije entre risitas

-No terminaríamos sin ti. ¿Qué canción tocarás?

-Es una que compuse hace poco. Se la hice a mi madre para su cumpleaños, es una sorpresa.

… … … …

Había divisado unas caras extrañas en la fiesta. Eran pálidos, como mi madre. Así que supuse que serían vampiros al igual que ellos. Jamás había conocido a otro vampiro. Me daban curiosidad ¿Cómo vivirían? ¿Se alimentarán de sangre animal al igual que mamá y yo? Eso lo supuse porque sus ojos no eran rojos sino dorados, como los de mamá. Los míos eran azules, como los de mi madre cuando era humana. Le pedí a Miranda que me diga quienes eran. Ella me explicó todo, eran los Cullen al parecer el hermano del Sr. Gearson había conocido al Dr. Cullen en uno de sus viajes a Alaska. Él había venido con su familia solo por su fiesta, debía ser importante.

**Edward POV**

Este evento me hacía acordar a como yo había imaginado mi boda con Bella tantas veces. Ah, como la extrañaba. Ahora debía ser una chica de 38 años con un esposo, un empleo e hijos como todo el resto del mundo. Ojala fuera feliz. Aun recuerdo cuando le dije esa horrible mentira de que no la quería, solo para salvarla de un destino peor, dejándola sola en medio de un húmedo y frio bosque (con lo que ella odiaba lo húmedo y frio). También recuerdo que ella quiso decirme algo también y que empezó diciendo que ya no podía seguir ocultándomelo, ahora que había cumplido 18 estaba lista para decírmelo, pero yo no la dejé continuar. Ahora yo estaba con Tanya. Tal vez no la amaba en verdad, pero la apreciaba y eso era mejor que lastimar a la persona que más amaba de este mundo. Que será de ella.

Un pensamiento de una persona en la fiesta me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo cual me extraño ya que siendo todos magos habían desarrollado la oculmbacia.

_¿Se alimentarán de sangre animal como mamá y yo? _

Fue lo único que pude oír, borroso en mi mente.


	3. Cumpleaños y una canción muy especial

**Aviso: en este capi voy a "inventar" que Nessie haya compuesto la canción "Butterfly fly away" de Miley Cyrus consejo; leer la parte canción escuchándola.**

… … … …

Intenté localizar a la persona con ese pensamiento, pero me rendí al darme cuenta de que había demasiada gente ahí para localizar una voz en especial.

Una canción comenzó a sonar melodiosa en los oídos de cada uno de los presentes.

"_You tuck me in__"…_

Todos aplaudieron al terminar la canción. Más de la mitad de la gente estaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa canción fue sinceramente emocionante. Luego me di cuenta de que era ella, quien cantaba, la del pensamiento. Era obvio que se refería a nosotros por lo de sangre pero ¿acaso ella era un vampiro también? No, su corazón latía y sus ojos, eran de un azul especial. Me recordaban a los de mi Bella. Maldición ¿acaso todo hoy me recordaba a ella? Tal vez solo fuera la culpa de que hoy hacían ya 20 años la había dejado. Si tan solo pudiera verla para confirmar que está bien y que es feliz…

Tuve que alejarme un poco de la fiesta para despejarme. La llamé a Tanya, tal vez hablar con ella me calmara. Ella se había ido a visitar a su familia.

**Nessie POV**

-Nessie, ellos son los Cullen.-Miranda nos presentó y nos dejo hablando solos

-Mucho gusto.-dijimos todos casi al unísono.

-Ustedes son vampiros ¿verdad?

-Sí pero calma, solo cazamos animales-dijo quien Miranda me había dicho se llamaba Esme.

-Sí, los sé, por el color de sus ojos. También yo y mi mamá

-Tú eres…

-No, en realidad no. Bueno, soy una híbrida, mitad humana (bruja) y mitad vampiro.-Hasta que se hicieron las 4 y media continuamos hablando sobre mi naturaleza y mi vida, y, la de ellos.

… … … …

Cuando mamá fue por mí, le comente lo de los "otros vampiros"-no recordaba su apellido- .Ella me dijo que era extraño encontrar a otros con la misma dieta, solo eso. Ya en casa, luego de ir a cazar, vimos una película y me fui a dormir. Había sido un largo y agotador día y me dormí enseguida.

-Mi amor, despierta que ya amaneció… hace rato ya son las 12.

-Mmm…hola má.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-No estoy bien. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Caí en cuenta de qué día era.

-Gracias, ven baja que Harry, Hermione y Ron ya llegaron.

-Ahí bajo…

Me levanté un tanto desorientada y me lavé la cara. Me peiné y me vestí a velocidad sobrehumana.

-Hola, Nessie-Me dijeron todos conforme me veían.

-Hola buen día, ahhh- Bostecé y todos rieron

-Buenas tardes querrás decir

-Ok, buenas tardes Señor Don Técnico-Le eché una mirada graciosa a mi tío Ron.-Como si no amaras depertarte tarde tú tambien.-Mami yo esperaré a darte mi regalo cuando todos estén aquí, ¿quien más vendrá?

-Solo Charlie y Reneé. Los demás-haciendo referencia a los hermanos y padres de Ron y a los miembros de la Orden más allegados a la familia -no podrán venir, por eso mañana viajaremos para allá.

-¡Sí!

Estuvimos charlando hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaaaañooos!-Dijo Reneé en tono cantarín cuando mamá abrió la puerta.

Ella y Charlie le regalaron un juego de joyas que habían pertenecido a los abuelos. Luego de que mamá abrió todos los regalos, era turno del mío.

-Bueno,-dije acercándome a mi guitarra- ojalá que te guste mi regalo.- comencé a tocar la canción.

"_You tuck me in _

_Turn on the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend of things like that._

_Brush my teeth and comp my hear_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_And you were always there when I look back_

_You had to do it all alone _

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn´t sleep at night _

_Scare things wouldn´t turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sings to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree _

_How you wonder who you´ll be_

_Can´t go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and I wish you might _

_Don´t you worry hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away _

_Flap your wigs now you can´t stay_

_Take your dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away _

_We been waiting for this day_

_All along and know just what to do _

_Butterfly _

_Butterfly _

_Butterfly _

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away "_

Mamá con cada estrofa se emocionaba más. Si pudiera llorar, ya lo estaría haciendo una catarata en medio del living.

-Hay, no me gusto, me encantó. Gracias Nessie, es el mejor regalo que podrías hacerme. Te amo hija.

-Yo también a ti mami.


	4. Aclaración de una intuición

**Rosalie POV**

-Oye, Emmett.- llamé la atención a mi marido que estaba distraído

-Sí, lo siento, ¿qué?-Hay, a veces era un niño.

-Pon atención, los traje aquí lejos para que Edward no escuche. ¿Acaso no les parece muy extraño todo?

-Todo ¿Qué?-Dijo Alice.

-Recuerdan, cuando Tanya volvió con Edward, hace 20 años.

-Sí, cuando _dejó a Bella_-Dijo Alice. La extrañaba, bueno, yo también. Aunque actuara como si no la quisiera, en realidad no era así. Además, prefería que saliera con una humana, a que saliera con esa presumida. Ya lo había dicho antes, en esta casa no hay lugar para dos rubias.

-Bueno- dije en un tono compasivo- ¿No creen que actuaba raro en esos meses?

-Cualquiera actuaría raro en su lugar-dijo Jasper

-No, eso no. Bueno que ella actúe raro, y que aparezca una chica, que "casualmente" es cantante, "casualmente" es hibrida y que "casualmente" era IDENTICA a Edward.

-Rose, se que estas pensando- dijo Alice-Y, pensemos, si hipotéticamente fuera así. Han pasado 20 años, y esa chica parecía tener 15 o 16.

-Bueno pero, no lo sé, tal vez haya crecido más por ser más por ser hibrida. Jamás había conocido a uno.

-Tengo entendido que los híbridos crecen demasiado durante un determinado tiempo y luego dejan de crecer-Explicó Jasper.

-Pero-dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Emmett-ella dijo que era bruja, y que yo sepa Bella no era una bruja.-Wow! hizo conección su cerebro

-Recuerdo que me llamó el día antes de que Edward la dejara "para protegerla"-ni ella ni nadie tenían claros los verdaderos motivos-tenía algo que decirle, importante.

-Miren sé que es demasiado rebuscado, pero ¿y si ella en verdad le iba a decir que era bruja?, ¿y que estaba embarazada? O tal vez no lo supo hasta que nos marchamos, solo hay que aclarar algunas cosas. Además, yo cuando la vi, sentí un gran presentimiento, esa chica era demasiado parecida a Bella…y a Edward. Cada facción de su cara era de alguno de los dos.-Me descargue totalmente al decir eso.

… … … …

Bueno, ahora solo había que poner las cosas en claro, con Tanya por supuesto. Primero había que preguntarle para ponerla nerviosa, si es que mis dudas eran ciertas.

-Oye, Tanya no sabes algo…sobre Bella, recuerdas, la ex de Edward.-Dije eso en un tono muy despreocupado .Como si me diera asco hablar de ella, imitando el tono que tenía Tanya al hablar de Bella.

-No, no sé porque debería saber algo de ella YO- lo dijo con un tono nervioso, eso era suficiente para mí.

Esa noche Edward y Tanya fueron a cazar junto con algunos de nosotros, en casa éramos yo Emmett y Esme. Ella estaba leyendo revistas de decoración y Emmett nunca se movió de mi lado.

-Tú quédate aquí y yo entrare. Avísame si alguien se acerca. – me sentía como una superespia.

Entre al cuarto que compartían Edward y Tanya. Esculque en sus cosas hasta que encontré cuatro cartas una estaba abierta. Me las guardé y salí apresuradamente de allí.

-Vamos.-Entramos a nuestro cuarto y nos sentamos en la cama, luego leí la carta en vos suficientemente alta para que él me escuchara pero no para que Esme lo haga.

La carta no tenía remitente, ni ningún otro dato. Solo algo decía: Para Edward. Estaba escrita en una caligrafía muy bonita, supe inmediatamente de quien era.

_Edward:_

_Solo hay un motivo que me lleva a escribir ésta carta, no sé dónde estás y sin embargo se que la leerás. Eso me lleva a revelarte mi verdadera identidad: soy una bruja. Y eso era lo que tenía que decirte. Pero eso no es todo ya que no escribiría esto de no ser por algo: estoy embarazada… _

No pude seguir leyendo eso era suficiente para aclarar mis dudas. Al fin y al cabo, para qué sirve sino el don de la percepción.


	5. Luz de la verdad ¿y oscuridad?

Hoy habrá reunión familiar, tengo desenmascarar a esa perra de Tanya. Le avisé a Edward por la mente y llamé a esa zorra para que estuviera aquí por la tarde, el resto iba por cuenta de Emmett.

_**Flash back**_

_En la tarde hablaremos, todos, sin excepción.-Pensé a propósito para que me escuchara. Fui dura y cortante, para que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto _

_Se extraño del tono de mis pensamientos pero siguió hablando con Tanya, yo igualmente la llamaría luego._

_**Fin de flash back**_

Se me pasaron las horas preparando mi "discurso" mentalmente, lejos de Edward para que no se enterara.

-Vine lo más pronto que pude, ¿qué pasa?

-Primero, no me hables en ese tono, y segundo, hoy vas a tener que dar varias explicaciones.-Luego de ponerle los puntos me senté en el sofá.

Emmett se sentó al lado mío me dijo unas palabras alentadoras al oído.

-Bien, ya estamos todos ¿Qué querías decirnos Rose?-Dijo con tono cariñoso Carlise. Me encantaba tenerlo como padre. Siempre me hacía bien hablar con él.

-Me parece que no soy yo quien debe hablar, Tanya…puedes comenzar.

-¿Comenzar a qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-Replicó, haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Edward en un tono que no me agradó.

-Si claro hazte la idiota, sinceramente no puedo creer que hayas guardado un secreto por tanto tiempo sin…-Emmett me tranquilizó, y yo traté de controlar mis pensamientos, así ella se delataría sola-¿Enserio pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta tarde o temprano?-Bueno 20 años era tarde pero aun así…Ups.

-¡¿20 años de qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Me había olvidado de controlarme. Y Edward no iba a dejar mi mente hasta no saber qué ocurría.

-Sinceramente no sé de que hablas.-Era buena enserio controlándose, pero no iba a durar.

-Tal vez unas cartas te hagan recordar…-Saqué de mi bolsillo 4 cartas prolijamente dobladas por la mitad. Solo una estaba abierta.

-No tengo idea de que es eso

-Estás…segura-saqué la carta que estaba abierta y se las puse enfrente de ella y Edward.

-Pero qué…-estaba a punto de terminar su frase, pero yo fui más rápida.

-Te lo ha ocultado todo este tiempo-Dejé que me arrebatara las 4 cartas de la mano mientras caminaba hacia el frente, se colocó a mis espalda, mirando a Tanya. Había confusión en sus ojos.

-¿Qué significa esto?-me sonó a novela, el Edward "tradicional" había saltado.

-Lo sabía, sabía que esa maldita lechuza solo traería problemas, desde que la vi.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me diste las cartas?

-Porque sabía que me dejarías para irte con esa estúpida, ni siquiera sabía si era verdad

-NO hables así de Bella-Alice por primera vez había hablado, diciendo lo que en realidad todos queríamos decir. ¡No le iba a faltar el respeto!

Edward se alejo apresuradamente con las cartas es su mano, terminando de leer la primera.


	6. Cartas bajo la manga

**Edward POV**

No podía creerlo, no. No era cierto. Tanto la había extrañado, pensar que ella había intentado decírmelo. Tal vez yo no me hubiese alejado de saber que yéndome lejos no la protegía. Que ella en verdad pertenecía a este mundo. Y, el hecho de que estaba embarazada. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Sería posible que sobreviviera a eso?

Me alejé apresuradamente con las cartas es la mano, terminando de leer la primera.

_Edward:_

_Solo hay un motivo que me lleva a escribir ésta carta, no sé dónde estás y sin embargo se que la leerás. Eso me lleva a revelarte mi verdadera identidad: soy una bruja. Y eso era lo que tenía que decirte. Pero eso no es todo ya que no escribiría esto de no ser por algo: estoy embarazada. Y quiero que sepas que tendré este bebé, como que me llamo Isabella Lilian Potter. Sí, ese es mi verdadero nombre. Me importa tu opinión. Pero no quiero que intentes cambiar mi dedición._

_Edward:_

_Te escribo de nuevo para contarte de Vanessa. Es una niñita preciosa. Tan solo tiene 2 meses, sin embargo parece de 6. Me gustaría que la conocieras, que la vieras. Es tan parecida a ti, tiene tu mismo color de pelo. Sé que tal vez no quieras saber de ella, pero ella seguro querrá saber de ti algún día._

_Edward:_

_Nessie, así le decimos, ya aprendió a hablar y a caminar. Ya puede mantener conversaciones fluidas con cualquier adulto. Y también tiene un talento muy especial: puede poner en la mente de cualquier persona una imagen que ella esté pensando. Con el tiempo se pone más linda, y es muy inteligente también. _

_Edward:_

_Nessie ya cumplió un año, pero parece de 5 ya. Pregunta por ti, y cada vez que la veo me recuerda más a ti. Intento evadir sus preguntas, sin embargo no podré ocultarle la verdad por siempre. Decidí que esta será la última carta que te escribo, ya que si no quieres saber de ella, no te obligaré._

Si hubiese podido llorar, no habría quien me consuele. ¿Cómo es posible que Tanya me haya ocultado algo así? Bueno, Tanya era un caso aparte. Pero ¿cómo estará Bella? Y, Nessie…de un día para el otro me había enterado que tenía una hija de 20 años que nunca había conocido. Era demasiado para mi, tenía que verla…verlas. Hablar con ambas. No quería, lo necesitaba.

No sabía si regresar, o no. Como podría mirar a Tanya a los ojos, después de todo de no haber sido por ella, ahora estaría con Bella y tendríamos una familia. Sabía que era mi culpa haberla dejado, pero si tan solo ella no me hubiese ocultado esas cartas…

Alice corrió hacia mí y puso una mano en mi hombro en un modo consolador.

Mira Edward-Pensó y me mostró una visión que había tenido. Era yo con Bella pero ella era… ¿vampira? No, yo no la iba a convertir. ¿O sí?

-Tal vez si debamos ir donde Bella y aclarar las cosas.

-No lo sé, ha pasado…tanto tiempo.-Dije soltando el aire.

-Estoy segura de que ella entenderá… ¿Qué dices?

-¿En donde dices que la viste?-Le dirigí una mirada de impaciencia e inmediatamente me mostró su visión completa.

Era una casa de dos pisos, muy bonita. Estaba Bella, con otras personas que no pude reconocer, ¿acaso estaría entre ellos mi hija? Se sentía tan raro decirlo, pero era así.

**Nessie POV**

Llegamos a través del transportador a un pastizal que estaba cerca de nuestra casa, de Londres. Estaban esperándonos Ginni y Lola.

Lola era mi prima, en realidad se llamaba Laura pero desde chica le decíamos así. Era la hija de mis tíos Harry y Ginni. Tenía 15 años, nació unos meses después de que yo cumpliera los 5, con apariencia de 16 años. La quería mucho. Eran, junto a Miranda, mis mejores amigas. Aunque la veía más seguido a Miranda, ya que ella vivía en Washington también, las quería mucho a las dos.

-¡Nessie!- gritó Lola corriendo a abrasarme-¿Cómo has estado?

-Y, te puedo decir que estoy viva si no, no me verías aquí.

-Hay, te extrañé

-¡Yo también!

El día se nos pasó rápido entre saludos, abrazos y comentarios chistosos.

**Queria agradecer a XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN y Cullen-21-gladys por ponerme en favoritos.**

**Y un agradecimiento a dani por ser mi 1er Review.**

**¡Ustedes me motivaron para seguir escribiendo esta historia!**


	7. Primo Aron

Entré a mi cuarto con la intención de acostarme ya a dormir. Había sido un día largo para mí. Después de despedir a todos, quedábamos solo mamá y yo.

-Buenas noches Nessie

-Buenas noches Ma.

Me desperté temprano en la mañana con un largo y ruidoso bostezo.

-Mmm…qué hora es…-Sabía que mamá estaba cerca, no tuve que abrir los ojos.

-Las 8, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Se...sí

-Te aviso cuando está el desayuno.

Bajó las escaleras haciendo ruido con sus zapatillas. Me estiré un poco en la cama, pensando en lo que me iba a poner. Opté por unas Converse negras, un jean ajustado con un cinturón de tachas y una camiseta de Nirvana con la imagen de Kurt Cobain. Me até el pelo con una gomita y bajé al escuchar el llamado de mamá.

Desayuné hot cakes y me puse a escuchar música en el canal de tv Quiero. Pasaban una de mis canciones favoritas "_The one that got away"_ de Katy Perry

_-"In another life I would make you stay,So I don't have to say You were the one that got one that got away"_

Mamá reía mientras yo terminaba de cantar la última estrofa de la canción.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada…cantas lindo-La mire con desconfianza mientras prendía mi notebook y caminaba escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto.

Entré en mi cuenta de y me fijé en mi última historia.

-No, no puede ser… ¡sí!

Escuché un portazo y unas voces pero no le di importancia, tal vez era la tele.

-¿Qué pasa?-me gritó mamá acercándose a las escaleras.

-Nada…es que tuve un Review en mi historia.-Dije bajando las escaleras, ignorando que ella no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Ah, estás tan embobada con eso que no bajaste a saludarme-Dijo…¿Aron? ¿Y ese cuando llegó?

-¡Fosforito!

-¡Nessie!-Dijo corriendo a abrazarme. – Wow, ¡pareciera que tenemos la misma edad!-Le di un codazo suave en señal de amistad. –Auch -Bueno, o eso creí.

Aron es el hijo de Hermione y Ron. Se podría decir que es mi primo, pero yo lo siento más como un hermano, toda mi vida lo sentí como mi hermano pequeño. Tiene 4 años menos que yo. Su apodo también se lo puse yo, por ser colorado.

-¡Tía, tío Ron! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal el viaje a Francia?

Nos contaron sobre su viaje a visitar a Fleur y Bill que ahora vivían allí. Le pedimos a Aron que se quedara aquí almenos por hoy, asi yo tendría con quien hablar. El aceptó y trajo con magia un bolso pequeño con sus cosas.

Nos quedamos hablando durante horas cuando ya casi eran las 3 de la mañana. Nos fuimos a dormir porque ya no dábamos más. Él durmió en mi habitación y yo en la de mamá, ya que ella no la necesita.


	8. Visita inesperada, ¿Visita indeseada?

Fui a la puerta del baño a esperar a que Aron saliera. Mire mi reloj pulsera, ya eran las 12:30 y yo seguía con sueño. Empecé a dar saltitos en el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? Vas a demoler la casa si sigues saltando.

-Quiero ir al baño, y Aron que no saa…le.

Miré de nuevo el reloj 12:31. No, ahora no. Por un momento me sentí como cenicienta cuando sabe que se va a romper el hechizo. Me desesperé y empecé buscar algo. Vi entonces que mamá estaba limpiando cerca del armario, el tercer cajón estaba abierto.

-Ma- Dije desesperadamente- Me pasas el coso…el cosito…LA MIERDA ESA- Lo atraje con magia. Sentí un fuerte dolor en la panza.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con la caja de tampones en el baño, empujando a Aron fuera de él antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla de la puerta y apagar la luz.

En efecto, estaba ocurriendo. La peor maldición de todas. Esa que ocurría cada mes sin falta, haciendo que me ponga de mal humor, me olvide las palabras, me duela la cabeza y la panza, etc., etc.

Salí del baño y fui rápidamente escaleras abajo, a la cocina. Iba a tomar una pastilla para el dolor. Al parecer bajé las escaleras y me fui a la cocina tan rápido que no noté que mamá había salido al patio. Estaba con dos personas más, escuché una vos que me pareció oír antes. Estaba decidida a salir cuando…

-Nessie, ven que quiero mostrarte algo-La vos de Aron me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi cuarto con mi notebook.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira esto-Dijo entre risas, estaba viendo una página de internet, ( crs/2012/07/CR_692267_ )

-Cuánta Razón, le queda el nombre…Oye hablando de nombre, ¿sabes quién está abajo con mamá?

-No, ella me pidió que subiera. Al parecer quería hablar con ellos a solas.

-¿Son un hombre y una mujer?

-Sí, la chica era bajita, de ojos color caramelo como tía Bella y tenía pelo negro y piel pálida, el hombre también pero tenía el pelo de un color…parecido…al tuyo-dijo esto último en un tono bastante dudoso-. Eran vampiros, obviamente.

_Pelo negro, bajita, ojos color caramelo…vampiros… ¿De dónde la conozco?…_

Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuándo Aron volvió a estallar en risas.

-¿Ahora qué?-Pregunté

-Mira éste ( crs/2012/07/CR_692414_ )-No pude evitar volver a reírme a carcajadas.

**Bella POV**

_ A Nessie le vino-_Pensé cuando corrió hacia el baño, sacando a Aron de él. Pobre, lo que le debe doler.

Sentí un olor distinto en ese momento. No era la sangre, venía de afuera. Dejé la franela, con la que estaba limpiando el cuarto de Nessie, y me dispuse a salir al patio. Cuando llegué a la puerta supe que eran vampiros, por el olor dulce. Eran dos.

Salí a la puerta y los vi. No, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué no hace 20 años? Hace 20 años, habría estado feliz de verlos, pero hoy no. Y me volví a hacer la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué?

**Un capi un poco corto para lo que estoy acostumbrada. Solo para plantar intrigas, pero creo que debo dejarlo ahí, no tardo en actualizar. Gracias otra vez a Dani,XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN** **y Cullen-21-gladys. **


	9. Llegaste tu, y todo cambió

No podía parar de cuestionármelo. Por qué habían decidido venir ahora. No dudé en incluir en mi escudo mental a Nessie y Aron, no quería que él leyera en sus mentes. Pude ver que Alice le dijo a Edward que se quedara allí. No podía negarlo, en el fondo estaba feliz de verla a ella.

Se acercó con paso dudoso al principio, pero decidido al final.

-Bella…-dijo tristemente, y luego me abrasó.

-Alice

-Escúchame, hay una explicación. Te lo juro, solo intenta oírnos, primero a mi ¿ok?

Suspiré- Lo haré igualmente ¿verdad?

-Si…

Le dije a Aron que subiera y que luego lo llamaría, ahora necesitaba hablar con Alice. A solas. Empezó por contarme desde el principio, desde que Edward me dejó. Dijo que creía que así me protegía. Y que luego se fue con Tanya, porque ella lo había convencido de intentar tener una "_relación romántica" _(así lo describió ella). Dijo que hasta hace dos días no sabía que Nessie existía.

-Está bien, ahora que te conté mi parte de la historia, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, supongo que ya debes saber…

-Se que fuiste una bruja, pero…

-Está bien, te contaré. De atrás para adelante y no quiero que me interrumpas (_N/A si les parece conocido, es un dialogo de GRADUADOS_). Ese día en el bosque, le iba a contar todo a Edward. El día anterior no me había animado, cuando te llamé. No se lo había podido decir antes, el Ministerio de Magia me contralaba porque yo todavía era mayor. Cuando me dejó, te confesaré que hasta pensé en suicidarme. Luego tuve mareos, vómitos y…Bueno, me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Le mandé una carta a Edward sintetizando todo. Me fui con mi hermano, Harry a Londres. Le mandé tres cartas más, pero al no responder…Intenté hablarle a Nessie sobre Edward, pero siempre me esquivaba o cambiaba de tema. Un día me dijo que no quería saber de él. Pero…ahora que lo pienso…no hubo ni una sola conversación en la que yo le indicara algún odio hacia él, al contrario. Siempre…traté de ponerme en su lugar. A pesar de que, sinceramente no me sentí demasiado bien cuando lo vi. Creo que, en realidad, culpa siempre fue mía…

-¿De qué hablas? No podías decírselo, y la culpa fue de Tanya por ocultarle las cartas.

-¡No! No… Si le hubiera dado alguna señal, algo para decirle la verdad…Todo esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa que mi hija haya crecido sin un padre, que Edward no conozca a su hija, es mi culpa. Me siento terrible, Alice.-Alice me abrazó fuertemente.

-Bella se que Nessie, lo entenderá y Edward también lo hará. Te lo prometo.-Hizo una breve pausa- Bueno no lo veo, pero te aseguro que lo harán. Ahora ven, Edward no se pudo aguantar y escuchó la conversación. Creo que debe saber lo mal que te sientes. Ve tú yo iré a conocer un poco a Nessie, tranquila solo veré las fotos que le tomaste. No hablaré con ella aun.

Alice tomó el álbum que yo le dejé en la mesa antes de salir de nuevo al patio. Corrí hacia una pequeña arboleda. Edward estaba sentado en una rama no muy alta de un árbol cercano a la casa. Solo le dije en vos baja

-Hola

El solo bajó y me miró dulce y tristemente a la vez. Me miró y con esa mirada sentí algo que no sentía hace tiempo. Nos besamos, aun sin haber hablado. Porque no necesitábamos hablar para entendernos, ya no.

-Te amo-Estaba a punto de decir algo pero me calló con la mirada-No Bella, no hables. Escuché todo, lo sé. Sé lo difícil que fue para ti, también lo fue para mí. Pero esto no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, tan solo…fue algo que pasó.

**(Cosas que pueden pasar, como no)**

-¿Como se lo diremos?-Habíamos pasado los últimos 25 minutos, y los conté, debatiendo como se lo diríamos.

-Bella, debes ir tú. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie.

-Es verdad, a ti te entenderá mejor.-Dijo Edward.-Ve, yo sabré cuando intervenir.

-Está bien…

Le di un beso y crucé los dedos.

Subí y vi que estaban Nessie y Aron riéndose con algo que veían en la computadora.

-Aron, necesito hablar con Nessie a solas- se estaba por levantar y bajar pero le dije que no lo hiciera.-No, quédate ahí, con la computadora, no hay problema. Nessie ven, acompáñame.

Bajamos ambas las escaleras y le dije que se sentara en el sillón.

-Escúchame, hija. Lo que tengo para decirte es muy importante.-Asintió con la cabeza- Es sobre tu padre.

-No, mamá, ya te dije que no quiero hablar de él. Estoy harta de que te pongas en su lugar y que intentes contar las cosas de una manera distinta para que se escuche menos doloroso. Las cosas son como son, y él no me quiere. Si pretendes que lo busque, te digo que no lo haré. No me importa saber algo de él.

-No seas así Nessie, las cosas no son como pensábamos. Y no necesitas buscarlo. Puedo explicártelo, si me das la oportunidad.

-Ok, está bien.-Se resignó sin ganas.

-Nessie, yo, cuando tu padre se fue…

-Cuando nos abandonó…-me interrumpió.

-No nos abandonó, te lo dije él no sabía de ti.-intenté que lo entendiera.-Él se fue creyendo que me protegía de su mundo porque no sabía que yo era una bruja. No pude decírselo antes, porque el Ministerio me controlaba. Las cartas que le mandé jamás las recibió. Y jamás supo de ti, hasta hace unos días.

-¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Siempre lo defendiste, siempre tratas de victimizarlo. Acaso no recuerdas que fuimos nosotras las que sufrimos. ¿Qué más da que "te pongas en su lugar"? Las cosas no se pueden cambiar, tú lo dijiste, _no puedes obligar a alguien a sentir algo que no siente._ Si no me quiere, no tiene sentido buscarlo. Además, puedo ver lo triste que te pones cada vez que yo saco el tema, o cada vez que tú sola lo haces.

-Nessie es la verdad, y yo jamás te dije que no te quería.

-No, no me lo dijiste…Es obvio. Es más que obvio, tu le mandaste cartas que no respondió y… Mamá, no tienes que inventar nada. Además, como es que no las recibió. Es imposible que las lechuzas fallen, a menos que las maten. Y Headwig regresó.

-Nessie, no lo estoy inventando. Y Headwig no falló, las cartas llegaron, pero él jamás las vio. Él no sabía que yo le había enviado esas cartas, alguien se las ocultó.

Me miró dudosa. Pienso que no sabía en qué creer, pero tenía derecho a dudar.

**Nessie POV**

¿Tenía que creerle? ¿Cómo sabía si en verdad era cierto?

-Y, si eso fuera verdad… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-…Él me lo dijo. Está fuera.

Miré por la ventana y vi a las dos personas que estaban hablando a lo lejos. Conocía a la chica, claro. La de la fiesta. Alice…Cullen. Y él estaba de espaldas.

-Él es...

-Sí, Nessie, el es tu padre.-Me dijo mamá, acariciándome el cabello, con una sonrisa triste.

La abrasé. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, estaba empapada de lagrimas.


	10. Vale más que un llanto

-Tranquila, hija. No llores.-Mamá intentaba que me calmara, que parara de llorar pero no podía. Me sentó en el sillón y me dio un vaso de agua.-Quieres que…lo…llame-Negué con la cabeza, no sabía que reacción tendría yo hacia él. O él hacia mí.

¿Y si no le agradaba? ¿Y si no me quería?

Subí a la habitación y cuando Aron me vio, entendió lo que sucedía. Simplemente me abrasó, y yo no pude evitar llorar otra vez.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-Vaciló un poco, pero terminó asintiendo. Luego me miró con comprensión.

Me senté en mi cama, intentando pensar en qué hacer. Nada. Fue lo único que vino a mi mente. Nada, blanco.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?...-Estaba por abrir la boca pero lo interrumpí- Y NO DIGAS que escuche a mi corazón, eso es muy de novelas.

-Nessie, yo te quiero mucho, pero no puedo decirte qué hacer. En serio, no sé qué decirte.-Se sentó al lado mío y me miro- ¿En verdad quieres dejar pasar esto? No puedes esconderte aquí hasta que pase todo, esperando de que de un modo u otro se resuelva. ¿No quieres conocerlo?

-No es… que no quiera, pero… no sé si creer en lo que me dice mi mamá. No desconfío de ella, pero siempre ha estado sensible con respecto a este tema y creo que sufre más que yo con esto. Podría haberse creído cualquiera, solo por el hecho de tener una razón para perdonarlo.-Me miró un tanto confundido.-Ella está muy enamorada de él, más allá de que sea de mi padre de quien estamos hablando, y sufrió mucho. Puede que él se lo esté inventado. No me fio de él, aunque sea mi…padre-Me costaba decir esa palabra, nunca antes la había dicho- Después de todo, aunque hubiese vuelto mucho antes, la dejó.-Ahora me miró comprendiendo la situación.

-Nessie, pienso que debes darle el beneficio de la duda, no lo hagas por él. O por ti. Hazlo por tu mamá. Tú lo has dicho, ustedes han sufrido mucho. ¿No crees que ya sea hora de dejar de hacerlo? Piensa en el lado positivo. ¿Si eso es verdad?- Me dio un abraso y luego una palmada en la espalda.- Vamos Nessie, pudiste con otras cosas. Esto es más sencillo de lo que parece. Estoy completamente seguro de que te van a entender. Hagas lo que hagas.

-Ok… ¿Tengo otra opción?

-No, no creo.

-Esta bien- creo que tenia razon, tenia que enfrentar esto, de alguna manera.

Bajé las escaleras con seguridad, aunque no sin miedo de lo que me iba a encontrar.

Mamá estaba afuera hablando con mi padre. Una sensación recorrió mi pecho al pensar en eso. No le había visto la cara nunca. Nunca había hablado con él. Es verdad que le tememos a lo desconocido, pero yo no le temía. No, no era temor lo que sentía era algo como...curiosidad, ansias...Y a la vez, un poco rechazo. Bueno y un poco de miedo, tal vez. Pero sabía que era irracional, así que descarté ese sentimiento.

Solo estaba yo, parada frente a u espejo que habìa juntoa la escalera. Era yo misma, la de siempre. Con mi cabello cobrizo, mis ojos celestes azulados y mi piel tan pálida como siempre. Era y o, pero algo en mi había cambiado. Algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

**Un par de dudas de una personita que vio el capi antes de que lo publicara- y que hablando de eso tampoco me dejo un review (cuidado, se donde vives)**

**Esta fue la conversacion (adaptada parano tener que poner tantas malas palabras)**

**Persona-Che, ¿por qué ojos celestes?**

**Yo-Porque quiero , arre. No porque en mi historia Bella debìa tener los ojos celestes.**

**P-Pero ella los tiene chocolates**

**Y-Pero yo lo combine con Harry Potter, por eso Crossover ¿captas?**

**P-Ahhh pero...¿harry potter no tenía ojos verdes?**

**Y-No, en la pelicula tenía ojos celestes, y daniel radclife tiene ojos celestes**

**P-Pero en otros fics decìa ojos verdes**

**Y-Bueno pero estees MI fic, y en MI fic tiene ojos celestes la mamà de harry potter, por lo tanto, tambièn harry potter, por lo tanto, tambien bella, y por lo tanto tambien Nessie.**

**P-Pero porque celestes**

**Y-Porque no puede tenerlos verdes, porque Edward los tenia verdes cuando era humano, entonces no se va a saber de quien los saco**

**P-Pero por que celestes?**

**Y bueno despues de eso volaron cachetadas y esa persona al fin lo entendio**

**P-Por que pelo cobrizo?**

**Volaron más cachetadas y empezo a llover, finalmente... SI A VOS TE ESTOY HABLANDO SE QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO DEJAME UN REVIEW O TE HACKEO EL FACEBOOK na enserio TKM y no me importa que no me dejes un review se que te gusta igual **


	11. Activando mentes en 321

**Bella POV**

Estaba allí y aun así cada instante tenía que convencerme de que era real. Pero ahora debía preocuparme más por cómo estaría Nessie. Aunque era inevitable sentirme una adolecente cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Estábamos muy concentrados discutiendo la mejor manera de que se pudieran conocer él y Nessie. Alice terminó de ver las fotografías que estaban en el álbum y luego llego en un instante hasta donde estábamos. Interrumpiendo ese momento y devolviéndonos a la realidad.

-Es hermosa, Bella. Y es tan parecida a ambos. En realidad ya la habíamos visto…todos menos Edward, en una fiesta. Hace poco. Es increíble que nos hayamos perdido toda su vida por culpa de esa estúpida de Tanya que…

-Alice...-interrumpimos Edward y yo al unísono.

-…Estas en lo cierto-admitió él- pero ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma en la que pueda conocer a Nessie de manera en que sea lo más cómodo posible para ella.

-Es la que más sufre con todo esto- dije.

-Bueno todos sufrimos con esto…-dijo Edward

-Carlise y Esme no pudieron conocer a su nieta-empezó Alice-; Rose, Emmett, Jaz y yo no sabemos nada sobre nuestra sobrina; y sin ir más lejos ustedes no se han visto en 20 años- Prácticamente gritó lo último.

-Alice cálmate-la interrumpimos

Edward continuó-…todos sufrimos con esto, pero Nessie es quien peor la pasa.

-No lo dudo pero me da bronca el hecho de que la culpa no es de ustedes, o de ella, la culpa es de UNA SOLA PERSONA Y…

-¡Alice!-ésta vez fui yo quien la frenó.

Edward parecía tener una mezcla de sentimientos grabados en su rostro y se veía muy claramente. Primero: angustia, segundo: tristeza, y por último vergüenza.

-Me parece que lo mejor es que le cuente de ti antes, de ustedes. Así no es tan fuerte la primera impresión.

-Si me parece bien…Bella, ¿cómo es ella?

Estaba esperando a que me preguntara eso-Nessie es…bueno, es idéntica a ti. Su rostro, sus actitudes le gusta mucho la música también y…se llevará genial con Alice- dije poniendo una mano en el hombro de ésta- le gustan las compras y…mucho.

-Se nota que en eso no salió a ti

Los tres reímos durante unos minutos.

* * *

**Hola! Se que llevo mucho sin actualizar pero me parece que los suguientes capis lo valen!**

**Me gustaría opiniones sobre de qué puede trabajar Bella**

**¿Un trabajo en el Ministerio? ¿Un trabajo muggle?...¿Abogada, profesora, veterinaria?...opinen que todabía no me decido**

**Gracias a **** Prongsette-94-Moony por tu Review y por ponerme en favoritos.**

**Hagamos una campaña para que mas argentinos se suscriban a Fanfiction!**


	12. Cambios

Escuché el sonido de las escaleras y supuse que Nessie estaba ya en la sala así que salí corriendo para ver como estaba. Naturalmente no tardé más de 2 dos segundos y ya estaba detrás de ella.

-Hija yo...ah, ven-la conduje hasta el sofá y se sentó

-Mamá, ¿enserio quiere conocerme?

-Claro que si, ¿como no querría conocerte?

-Es solo que,... ¿como es él ,mamá?

-Es encantador, Nessie. Se parece ,ucho a coo eres tu. Sensible, cariñosa, amable, todo lo que eres tu. En verdad que eres identica a él.-Iba a continuar, pero me interrumpió diciendo...

-Quiero conocerlo...

* * *

Estaba en frente de una extraña situación. Mi niña, de 20 años pero seguía siendo mi niñita, quería conocer a Edward. A su padre. El padre que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer jamas...

-Espera aquí-...y yo no se lo negaría.

Caminé lentamente, al principio, pero luego aceleré el paso. Salí de mi escudo y de esta forma, Edward pudo leer mis pensamientos.

_Me parece que ya es momento..._

Ya estaba junto a mi. Sin dudarlo, ambos entramos en la casa.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Estaba frente a mi, ahí lo tenía. Sentí más de un millón de emociones recorriendo me el cuerpo, pero solo un impulso.

Corrí a velocidad sobre humana y lo abrasé con todas las fuerzas que a mis brazos se les permitían. Primero sentí unas manos delgadas recorrer mi espalda, eran los de mi madre. Y luego unos brazos cariñosos y amables que me apretaban fuerte. Ese era un abraso demasiado especial, de los que solo un padre puede dar.

* * *

Pasamos horas y horas charlando con mi padre. Aron se fue, no sin antes conocer a mi papá y a mi tía Alice.

Se llamaba Edward Cullen. Sí, yo era una Cullen. Tocaba el piano, y le había compuesto una canción a mi madre. Cuando la volvió a tocar después de mucho tiempo sin siquiera ver un piano, según me había dicho, todos nos llenamos de una paz indescriptible. Sabía un monton sobre todo. Y sabía muchos idiomas también

Mamá y yo les contamos todo lo que tenían que saber sobre el mundo mágico y sobre nosotras. Mamá les comentó también sobre su trabajo, era la secretaria del Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, sobre la guerra que había habido y sobre nuestra familia.

Eramos una gran familia, no digo que no. Pero yo quería conocer a la familia por la que de ahora en más llevaría el apellido. Los Cullen. Ellos también eran mi familia.

Saludé a mi tía Alice que estaba muy entretenida viendo mi album de fotos en un rincón de la sala. Luego fui a saludar a mamá y papá.

-Buenas noches mamá

-Que descanses, mi cielo.

-Buenas noches..._papá_.

Subí a mi habitación cuando vi que mi medio-gato medio-Kneazle Toulouse estaba parado frente a mi cama. Hacia mucho que no lo veía, era muy independiente. Muy independiente. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y le acaricié su pelaje atigrado, mientras me acercaba a la ventana.

-Tu también eres una mezcla rara ¿verdad Toulouse?-respondió con un ronroneo.-Si, ya lo creo.

Lo dejé en el piso y me recosté en mi cama, sin dejar de pensar en él. En esa persona que tan pronto apareció en mi vida, la cambió por completo. Ahora tenía un padre. El mejor, en mi opinión. Ojalá yo haya cambiado su vida también...


	13. Despues de todo, eres mi hermano

Me levanté al otro día con una sonrisa. Me vestí rápidamente, aunque decir que me puse lo primero que encontré sería mentir.

Bajé las escaleras y me fui a la cocina, pude ver que mamá ya se había reconciliado con mi papá. Tomé un vaso y saqué la jarra de agua que había en la heladera.

*Bostezo*-Buen día, espero no interrumpir.-Tomé un trago largo.

Ambos sonrieron. Me los imaginé sonrojados, como habrían estado si pudieran hacerlo. Papá me hizo seña de que vaya a donde estaban. Dejé el vaso de agua que estaba tomando y me senté a su lado.

-Hemos estado pensando seriamente en que... ¿Donde está Alice?

-Aquí estoy-Dijo tía Alice al cruzar la puerta.

-Hemos estado pensando en que podrías ir a conocer al resto de la familia- Dijo papá. Sonreí inmediatamente. Cuantas cosas me había perdido. Quería conocer a mis abuelos paternos. Lo más cercano que había tenido a unos abuelos eran Charlie y Renee, y Arthur y Molly Weasley. Pero esto sería distinto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?- Dijo mamá.

-¡Me encantaría! Claro que me gustaría. ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando quieras Nessie-Me dijo papá sonriéndome. Los abrasé a los dos

-Bueno ¿que tal mañana? Hoy tenía pensado ir a ver a mis primos, nos íbamos a encontrar en la casa de Lola y…esperen. Hablando de conocer… ¿Qué tal si mejor les aviso y ustedes también van o ellos vienen aquí?- Dije dirigiéndome a papá y a tía Alice.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, Nessie tiene razón.-soltó mi madre- ¿Tu qué piensas Alice?

-Los vamos a conocer.

* * *

Estaba escuchando la conversación que mis padres tenían

_-No creo que se tomen muy bien esto, Bella._

_-Vamos, esto es importante para mí y para Nessie._

_-Me van a odiar._

_-Sí, tanto como yo.-Dijo con sarcasmo.- Ya verás, cuando las cosas se aclaren…Además alguna vez tiene que pasar ¿o no?_

_-Creo que sí._

_- Te amo._

_-Yo también._

_-Voy a hablar primero yo con ellos ¿está bien?_

_-Ok._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Toqué el timbre de la casa de mi hermano, ese día nos íbamos a juntar los cinco y los chicos, pero yo fui sola.

-Hola Bella ¿y Nessie?-Dijo Ginni

-Ella está en casa, pero igual…es una larga historia.

-Pasa, ven.

Les dije a todos que tenía algo que contarles. Aron y Lola fueron arriba quedamos solos los cinco. Nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala yo me puse en el sofá frente al televisor, con mi hermano a un lado y Ginni del otro. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el sillón que estaba a un lado.

-Me gustaría que se sienten, me escuchen y no me interrumpan para decir ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.-Miré a Harry cuando dije esto.

-Habla, ¿qué pasa?-Me apuró Ginni.

-Ok, ayer pasó algo. Pasó qué…

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, ayer vinieron Ed…ward y s…u herma…na Alice.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que vinieron?

-¿Para qué?

-No puede ser.

-¡OIGAN! Oigan, parece que la historia no era como la contábamos.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, me refiero a que no fue todo como pensé que había sido. Él no había ignorado mis cartas se las ocultó Tanya.

-¿Quién es Tanya?- Preguntó Hermione. Solo le había dicho a Harry sobre los Denali, los Vulturi, y sobre todo lo que Edward me contaba sobre eso.

-Tanya es…era una especie de novia de Edward, o algo así. Cuando ella fue a vivir con los Cullen, fue cuando yo envié las cartas. Bueno, ella las ocultó de Edward, él jamás supo nada de Nessie ni de que yo me había transformado.

-Bella ¿eso te dijeron? Dime que no se lo creíste, por favor.

-Harry, lo amo. A parte no hay razón para no creerle.

-¿Qué no hay razón para no creerle? Ponte a pensar. A demás, aunque sea cierto ¿Qué te asegura que no está solo porque tiene una hija contigo?

-¡Harry! Yo se que él me ama.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Es un gran mentiroso.

- Es visible. Una persona, y sobre todo una mujer, saben eso. Cuando mira a la otra persona…es algo que se puede ver, que se siente. Cuando lo veo…cuando estoy con él, me siento bien. Siento que soy solo yo.-Me paré para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptarlo? ¿A aceptar que estoy mejor cuando estoy con él?

-Si eso te hace feliz.-Se paró a mi lado y me dio un abraso. Luego Ginni se puso a su lado pasando un brazo por su hombro.

-Bueno-dije dirigiéndome a todos-¿Vamos?

Ojalá lo entienda algún día, después de todo, es mi hermano.

* * *

**Disculpen, hace MUCHO que no actualizo. Es que el Sr. Copyright me hizo una visita:**

**Sr. Copyright: Ooooooyeeeee!**

**Yo: ¿Qué?**

**S.C.: Sooooy el señoooooor Copyright. Veeeengo a deciiiiirteeee aaaaalgoooo!**

**Yo: ¿Qué?**

**S.C.: Estaaaaas usaaaando leeeetraaaa que tieeeeneee derechoooos Copyright!**

**Yo: Sí, ¿y qué?**

**S.C.: Es ilegaaaal**

**Yo: Sí, ¿y qué?**

**Na mentira, estuve sin internet. Quería agradecerle a Cullen-21-gladys por el consejo del capi anterior y también a Taty. Quedate tranqui por la tarea que la letra la hice bien fea, bien chota para que se parezca a la tuya. Na mentira, te quiero melli. \ (°-°) /**

**Comentario a parte, me da hasta asco ver a los chicos de mi grado que leen igual o peor que un chico segundo grado. El otro dia nos tomaron lectura. ¡Dios! Hay un compañero que cuando lee me da algo que AGH! Osea con 12 años no podes leer así, chabón. Encima sin pronunciar las eses al final, ¡me da bronca! Me imagino ahorcandolo hasta que se pone azul y se muere. Voy a parecer medio sanguinaria pero son esos impulsos asesinos…**

**Otra cosita, ¿Vieron Amanecer? El 99,999% seguro va a decir que sí (y los que no, que se jodan, na mentira). Al final Edward dice: -Jacob se imprimió. O_o WTF? ¿No es imprimó? We, no importa, el tema es que me imagino una foto de él y que está en la compu prende la impresora y se imprime. Y ahí entra Edwrd diciendo -Oh, no! Jacob se imprimió! ¡Jaja, yo y mi mente! **


	14. Propuesta

Luego de la charla que tuvimos fuimos juntos los siete a casa. Edward tuvo la oportunidad de saber más sobre nosotros. Le contamos sobre el embarazo, sobre la transformación y sobre la guerra.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Bella, ¿no puedes ver lo que te está haciendo? Te está matando, te está matando por dentro._

_-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Jamás lo entenderás! Es mi hijo, es mi bebe y lo voy a tener te guste o no.- Mi hermano jamás entendería lo que él o ella significaba para mi, ese pequeño bulto creciendo en mi vientre, era un milagro._

_**Cambio de Flash Back**_

_Estaba casi inconsciente pero aun sentía, aun veía, aun vivía. Estaba a punto de morir y lo sabía. Pero valía la pena. Jamás había pensado en esto, en cómo iba a morir. Pero morir por alguien a quien se ama es una buena forma de hacerlo. Y yo lo había hecho, había dado la vida por alguien a quien amo. En mis últimos esfuerzos, pude ver una pequeña criatura cerca de mí, arrastrándose hacia mí, abalanzándose a mi cuello. Luego, solo agonía. Un fuerte dolor, acompañado de una gran felicidad._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

No se puede decir a esta altura que se lleven bien, pero ambos entendían lo que yo quería para mi y para Nessie. Mañana nos iríamos a Forks. Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a los Cullen, a todos juntos de vuelta.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

En un momento de la tarde fui con Lola y Aron a mi pieza y nos pusimos a charlar. A veces parecía que teníamos la misma edad. Les conté con más detalle de lo que había pasado. Mientras, para hacer algo mientras les contaba, me puse a afinar mi guitarra.

-…entonces ella le ocultó todo.-Miré mi guitarra.- Do-re-mi-fa-zo-rra-de-mier-da…

-Amen, hermana.-Dijo Lola en señal de apollo.

-Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué Ed…tu padre la dejó a tu mamá por empezar?-Parece que Aron seguía sin entender.

Iba a contestar pero Lola me ganó de antemano.-Porque él creía que ella era muggle.

-Ajá.

-…y para los muggles es muy peligroso estar con un Vampiro.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Él la ama, y cuando se ama a alguien, su seguridad es una de las cosas más importantes…aunque eso te cueste tu propia triztesa.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Nos despedimos de todos y se hizo de noche.

Fuimos con Edward a darle las buenas noches a Nessie y luego bajamos.

-Creo que todo va a salir mejor desde ahora.

-Creo que sí, ¿sabes? Siempre desee que todo fuera diferente, que tu estuvieras a mi lado. Edward, prometeme que jamas te volveras a ir lejos.

-No, Bella. Jamas te dejaría. Ni a ti, ni a Nessie. Jamas las dejaré.

* * *

Amanecía, era hora de irnos. Me cambié para estar un poco más acorde al clima. Desperté a Nessie, desayunó y nos fuimos en el auto de Edward al aeropuerto. Me habría gustado que Edward y Alice conocieran lo que era viajar en un translador, pero era mejor así. Así tendriamos un tiempo de relajarnos.

Estaba ansiosa por saber como les caería Nessie a los Cullen. Seguro que la ibam a adorar tanto como yo lo hago.

-Estoy seguro de que sí.-Edward respondió a mi pensamiento.

* * *

Fueron unas cuantas horas de viaje y ya estábamos de vuelta. Jasper nos había alcanzado un auto al aeropuerto.

-Hola Bella, es un gusto volver a verte. Y ella debe ser mi sobrina, Vanessa.

-Hola , si, pero todos me dicen Nessie.

* * *

Bajamos del auto, Alice iba adelante y Nessie, Edward y yo atrás.

-Tranquila, Bella.-Jasper se percató de que estaba nerviosa. Inmediatamente después de sus palabras una ola de serenidad y paz me invadió.-No tienes de que preocuparte.

Entramos a la casa de los Cullen. Todo estaba igual, y a la vez todo parecía tan nuevo Esme fue quien nos habrió la puerta. Siempre con esa sonrisa, nos dio un abraso a Nessie y a mi y nos invitó a pasar. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la sala cuando subimos.

-Bella.-Dijo Rosalie corriendo a abrasarme. Eso me asustó un poco. Esa reacción me la hubiese esperado de Alice, pero no de ella.-No sabes cuanto se te extrañó.

Nessie conoció a todos profundamente. Se fasinó con las historias que Carlise le contó y ademas tuvo tiempo para contarles a ellos de nosotras. Fueron 20 años reducidos a unas horas (N/A: comprimidos en zip jajaja)

En un momento Edward me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante.

-Bella, ven quiero decirte algo.-Me llevó a su habitación y me dijo que me sentara en el sillón que allí había.-Bella, las cosas son diferentes ahora, tu ya no eres humana y ahora tenemos una hija. Por eso me atrevo a pedirte algo. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que eso es lo que, por sobre todas las cosas, me lleva a querer preguntarte algo.-Se agachó y puso una rodilla en el piso. Sacó un pequeño estuche abriendolo conforme sus palabras avanzaban.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

**Ahhh que pasará CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Hay algo que me preocupa seriamente. No sé cortar limón, posta. Les juro que puse el cuchillo en el medio del limón pero me quedó un lado más chico que el otro. Me siento Paola Argento.**

**El otro día vi una peli, se llama La Culpa. Es Española. Se trata de que una chica aborta y se siente culpable. Si alguien quiere verla y explicarmela porque entendí la mitad.**

**Otra cosita, ¿alguien me puede recomendar un libro? Que sea para mayores de 12 años. Es que ya terminé todos los que tenía y leer fics no es lo mismo que leer un libro, son cosas distintas. Bueno si a alguien se le ocurre alguno. Tengan en cuenta que me gusta el género de misterio, fantasía, terror, suspenso y que soy de una gran capasidad intelectual para entender libros. **

**Besos!**


	15. Cumpleaños express ()

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Me quedé muda durante algunos segundos ¿en verdad me lo estaba proponiendo? No podía creerlo.

-Sí…-Antes de que pudiera hacer nada me agarró por la cintura y me levantó en un abraso que había deseado durante 20 años.

* * *

-Alice, habla ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara de divertida?

-Edward le está… proponiendo casamiento a Bella. Lo vi hace dos días, lo estaba planeando pero no sabía cuándo.

-Hu hu hu hooo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la sala estaban todos con cara de sorprendidos, hasta Nessie.

-Hu hu hu hooo.-Dijo Emmett.

-Felicitaciones.

-Así que… ¿y cuando quieren que sea la boda?-Alice estaba dispuesta a preparar el casamiento, se le notaba en la cara.

-¡Alice! No los presiones.

-Sí, tienen que tomarse su tiempo primero, ¿no es así?- Me dijo Em guiñándome un ojo.

-En realidad queremos que sea lo antes posible. ¿Verdad?- Miré a Edward.

-Lo que tú quieras, mi amor.- Me dijo antes de darme un beso en los labios.

-Hay,-dijo Nessie mordiéndose el labio inferior.- ¿enserio van a casarse?

-Sí, claro Ness.

-Será una linda oportunidad para que nos juntemos todos, ¿no es así?

Había notado lo que ha dicho. Todos. Eso incluía a Jake. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar. Es mi mejor amigo, tiene que entender. Pero dudo que lo logre tan fácilmente.

Esa misma noche lo llamé.

* * *

-Hola, ¿Jake?

-¡Bella! ¿Como estas?-Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Había tenido que ir a cuidar a Billy y por eso no vino el día de mi cumpleaños. Pero igual me mandó saludos por teléfono.

-Bien, ¿Cómo está Billy?

-Mejor, ya casi se recupera por completo.

-Jake tengo que hablar contigo, pero me parece mejor que lo hagamos en persona.

-¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¿Qué pasó?

-Te lo contaré cuando nos veamos.

-Ok, adiós.

-Adiós.

Edward se me acercó para hablarme al oído.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que venga?

-Claro que sí, es mi mejor amigo.

-Tal vez no lo comprenda.

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo.-Nos besamos y yo salí a casa de Jacob.

* * *

Jake estaba esperándome sentado en el patio.

-Hola.

-Hola Jake.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasó?

Tomé valor y le conté todo de principio a fin. Al final le mostré el anillo de compromiso que había pertenecido a la madre de Edward.

-No sé qué decirte Bella.

-Di que no te lo esperabas pero que está bien porque es lo que quiero. Eso sería de mucha ayuda.

-No, Bella, no. No es que me haya molestado pero ¿tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí viéndote sufrir a ti? ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que pasamos cuando él te dejó, cuando supiste que estabas embarazada? ¿Sabes cuánto me dolió cuando pensé que estabas muerta? Pero el llega y con un perdón y un abraso te hace cambiar completamente el punto de vista y hasta te pide que te cases con él.

-Jake, ya te lo dije. No todo era como yo pensaba. Tal vez ese mismo punto de vista te hizo creer que todo estaba peor de lo que estaba en realidad.

-Las cosas estaban peores. ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Casi mueres!

-Pero eso no fue su culpa. Y en cualquier caso hubiese sido tanto culpa mía como de él.

-¿En serio sabes lo que haces? ¿Qué pasará si te arrepientes?-No me gustó para nada la manera en que me lo dijo, como desafiándome.

-Jacob, no vengo aquí esperanto tu aprobación, solo quería que lo sepas. Pero me duele que no me apoyes en esto.-Me fui caminando muy lentamente.

-¡Espera!-Me di vuelta. Suspiró - ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?-Asentí. Volvió a soltar aire y me abrasó- Pero cuídate de él. No puedo evitar desconfiar un poco.

* * *

Ya habíamos fijado una fecha. Un mes después del cumpleaños de Nessie. Ella cumplía el 20 de octubre. Nosotros nos casaríamos el día 20 de noviembre. Será un día inolvidable.

Unos días antes del cumpleaños de Nessie ya teníamos todo listo. Lo haríamos en la casa de los Cullen. Yo había recuperado ese vínculo con ellos, que nunca debí haber perdido, e incluso lo había mejorado. Ellos estaban totalmente encantados con Ness. Todos la amaban, pero las que más apegadas a ella estaban eran sus tías. Rose siempre había querido tener hijos y a ella la trataba como a una, y Alice por su parte tenía una compañera de compras y moda, algo que jamás habría encontrado en mi.

Iba a ser una gran fiesta, como las que a ella le gusta ir. Llena de colores y música, y sobre todo personas. Amigos, familia, amigos, familia. Todo sería genial. Jake solo fue a la casa de los Cullen a la mañana para saludar a Nessie y darle su regalo, no se cruzó con Edward. Aunque sí intercambió miradas fuertes con Rose. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Los primeros en llegar fueron Renee y Charlie, luego mi hermano y mis amigos junto con los Weasley y el resto. Mi hermano y Edward no es que tuvieran la mejor onda, pero lo intentaban. Eso era mucho para mí. Llegaron también miembros de la Orden. Algunos de ellos ya conocían a los Cullen, de mucho antes. Hasta Kingsley vino, lo cual me sorprendió. Mi ex-jefe. Si ex. Lo habíamos hablado ya con Edward. Ser secretaria era algo duro, no era que no me gustara, pero ahora estaba en otra etapa de mi vida. Kingsley me dejó en claro que las puertas del ministerio estarían abiertas para mí.

Nessie, entre tanto, se divertía con sus primos y sus amigos. Todos se fueron llendo poco a poco, solo quedaron mi hermano, mis amigos y mis sobrinos.

**Nessie POV**

Había sido una fiesta genial, lo había pasado de diez, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto. Cansados nos fuimos Aaron*, Lola y yo a sentar en el sofá.

-Fue la mejor fiesta de todas.

-¿Cuantos cumples?, veintinueve…treinta ¿por ahí?

-Je je je muy gracioso. Cumplo veinti-quince.

-Ah, que numero era.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar de que a pesar de que nosotros somos menores que tu, tu siempre serás la más chica?

-Cósmico.

-No es algo que me preocupe. No es tan importante en realidad.

Los tres asentimos al unísono.

* * *

***Aaron: me di cuenta de que el nombre Aaron iba con doble A. Le puse así, porque lo vi en el video de Katy Perry Last Friday Night. Al final de todo que dice Darren Criss AS Aaron Christopherson. Hablando de Darren Criss ¿alguien lo vio? Armen cadena nacional, no lo encuentro. Lo tenía en frente mío cantándome Somebody that i used to know, fui a buscar un vaso de agua y se esfumó. Ayúdenme. Si no lo encuentro ahora, voy a salir a la calle gritando: "¿Alguien vio a mi novio Darren Criss?"**

**Ok, sé que no actualicé otra vez pero bue. Tuve una pérdida de imaginación temporal, además de muchas pruebas. Y que cada vez que me pongo a escribir a la noche los vecinos ponen esa cumbia villera a todo lo que da y me cagan la noche y sinceramente cuando estoy de mal humor no puedo escribir****.**

******(*) En realidad no iba a hacer el cumpleaños pero ya que yo también cumplí años ¡! Que karma cumplir 13 años en 2012 pero bue. Hablando de mi cumple GRACIAS MELLI junto al regalo de mi mama y el de mi papa el tuyo fue el mejoorr lejooooosssss una cámara de fotos, de mi mama, una tele mi papa y mi melli una remera con muchas fotos nuestras y de nuestros amigos superpuestas, hermosos los tres). Pondría una foto de la musculosa pero seria mucho trabajo pixelar las fotos de mis amigos XD) Awww me olvidaba del regalo de mi mejor amigo. Bldo me encanto el libro, che estas muy romántico últimamente XD te quiero mucho.**


	16. Los Denali se disculpan

Se fueron quienes quedaban y yo me fui a dormir. Estaba muy cansada después de la fiesta, la verdad fue una de las mejores de mi vida. Siempre la recordaría.

* * *

_Last Friday Night. Yeah we dance on table taps…_

Tarareaba la canción en mi mente una y otra vez. Mi padre empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada.

-Hoy,…me desperté cansada.-Estire mis brazos, hoy no quería hacer nada que implicara esfuerzo.

Recordé una canción y tome mi guitarra, en ese momento todos me pusieron atención sin dejar de hacer lo que hacían. Me desparrame tranquilamente en uno de los sillones.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything _

_I just wanna lay in my bed _

_don't feel like picking up my phone _

_So leave a message at the tone _

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything _

_Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan _

_Turn the TV on _

_Throw my hand in my pants _

_Nobody's gon' tell me I can't, nah _

_I'll be lying on the couch just chillin in my snuggie _

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie _

_Cause in my castle I'm the freakin man _

_Oh Oh, yes I said it _

_I said it _

_I said it cause I can _

_Today I don't feel like doing anything _

_I just wanna lay in my bed _

_don't feel like picking up my phone _

_So leave a message at the tone _

_Cause today I swear I'm not…_

Alice…tía Alice se puso rara antes de que pudiera continuar. Igual papá.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo a mamá en tono serio. Aunque no dejó ese toque cariñoso que siempre tenía con ella.

* * *

**Bella POV **

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.-Me preocupé ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

Dejamos a Nessie con Esme, Carlise y Emmett y nos fuimos a hablar a otro lado.

-Los Denali, creo que quieren venir…a disculparse.

Todos nos miraron a Edward y a mí, y él también me miró a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Bella-me dijo Rose en un tono comprensivo- ¿vas a …por…?

-No voy a perdonarlos…porque no hay nada de lo que ellos deban disculparse, en todo caso, la que debería pedirnos –enfaticé el NOS- disculpas es Tanya. El resto de su familia no tiene la culpa.

-Me alegra que creas eso.-Una voz grave, proveniente de una mujer, sonó detrás nuestro. Todos intercambiaron miradas carentes de expresión.

Me di vuelta y vi a las cinco personas que estaban allí. Una se quedó detrás de todo, a la cual al principio no pudimos ver. Yo estaba a punto de decir algo pero…

-Bella, no sabes cuánto lamentamos tener que conocernos de esta manera. Yo soy Kate y ella es Irina.

-Eleazar y Carmen.

-No sabes cuánto lo sentimos, sentimos no haber…

-Está bien- intervení -no hace falta que se disculpen. Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa.

-Lo sabemos, pero aun así.

De atrás salió la persona que no había podido ver. ¿Laurent?- Bella, la verdad es que te debo mucho, cuando vi tu relación con Edward-Nos miró a ambos y sonrió- pude ver que se puede estar en paz con los humanos.-Abrazó a Irina y luego nos miro a nosotros.

-Estamos contentos de esto, y para nada de lo que sucedió. Por eso espero que esto pueda ser un nuevo comienzo para todos.

Todos asintieron y nos volvimos a dispersar. Las Denali se fueron a conocer a Nessie junto al resto. Edward se quedó a mi lado.

Pobre Nessie. Ya la habrán mareado de conocer a tantas personas. Aprovechamos para hacerles la invitación a nuestra boda. Faltaba tan poco.

El último mes había pasado tan pronto. Edward no me había dicho a donde iriamos de Luna de Miel. Dijo que quería que fuera sorpresa. Nessie quiso ayudar en la planeación de la boda. Todo sería perfecto, solo por el significado de la misma boda. Él me amaba y yo a él. La boda sería perfecta así fuera un desastre. Aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no pasaría. No con los Cullen detrás de ella.

* * *

** Se que no aparesco hace mucho pero tuve un monton de cosas para hacer y ademas me sacaron la compu porque no aprobe educacion fisica. Creo que soy la unica persona en el mundo que se puede llevar gimnasia.**

**Espero que este capi haya gustado. La verdad no es uno de mis favoritos pero quiero creer que a alguien le gusto…¿no? … ¿? … ¿no?**

**Igual, ya recibí me merec****ido castigo por no subir antes el capi. Ayer (viernes) a la salida del cole mi mejor amiga (lpqp tatiana) su vecina y un amigo (de colado que es, porque el no sigue la historia) me hicieron la malteada (para los que no saben, es cuando se reúnen en grupo, en este caso eran tres nada mas, y le pegan en la cabeza a alguien.) A mi mas que pegarme me dejaron la cabeza como un tambor a ademas me hicieron con# el pelo.**


	17. Las bodas Parte 1

Edward se había ido de caza hacía unos minutos y estaba con Alice discutiendo el tema de las invitaciones.

-Buen día mami. Buen día tía Alice.

-Nessie ¿Qué haces despierta? Son las 6 de la mañana.- Alice y Nessie se miraban con complicidad.

-Papá ya se fue ¿verdad?

-Sí, con el resto de los chicos.-Dijo Esme.

Me sentí incomoda en ese momento. Todas me miraban con una sonrisa, pero algo extraña.

Rose, estaba tranquila y parecía ansiosa por algo.

Alice tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mi hija se veía emocionada.

Y Esme expectante reía divertida.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Ah, ya lo verás mami.

-Cierra los ojos Bella. ¡Ciérralos!-Sentí la mano de Alice tapar mis ojos por detrás.

-Ahora ven, sígueme.- Esta vez fue la voz de Rose.

Caminamos hasta el cuarto, cuando Alice destapó mis ojos.

Ahí en frente mío había un precioso vestido blanco, con la espalda semi descubierta y un corte ajustado, tendido sobre la cama. Al lado, debajo de la cama, había un par de zapatos blancos con detalles brillantes.

-Es increíble…yo…

-Oh, Bella. No tienes que agradecer nada.

-Todo para que puedas lucirte y brillar en tu día…-miró al techo confundida-soné como si en vez de novia fueras una quinceañera.

-Póntelo má.

-Bueno, está bien.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Alice.

* * *

Dos minutos después estaba fuera de la habitación.

-Bella, hija estás hermosa. No puedo esperar, imagínate como se pondrá mi hijo al verte.

-Pues…todos ya sabemos…

-¡Rose! Ya te estás contagiando de Emmett.

-Ay, dios.-dijo Ness haciendo gesto de abanico con su mano- Toda mi vida quise verte vestida de blanco ma.

Se escucharon risas a lo lejos.

-Oh no, Bella. Quítatelo ya. Edward no te puede ver aun. ¡YA! ¡QUÍTATELO!

* * *

-¿Qué hacen?

-Nada importante, solo planeando una boda.

**Nessie POV**

-Hija. Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.-Me llevó hasta la ventana, estaba amaneciendo.

-¿Papá?

-Necesito pedirte disculpas por mi actitud. He sido un tanto frio contigo.-Despejó un mechón de cabello de mi cara. Luego se volvió a la ventana.-Ayer en la noche me quede mirando tus fotos de cuando eras pequeña, me habría gustado estar ahí. Verte crecer, ayudarte a hacerlo. No quiero torturarme con eso ya, pero…El punto es que has sido tan buena, tan comprensiva con todo. Eras solo una niña y sin embargo cuidaste tanto a tu madre.

Quebré en llanto y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Te amo, Nessie. Eres mi pequeña ahora. Aunque ya seas una adulta.

-¿Adulta yo? Yo soy un bebe…-Dije entre una risa que se confundió con el llanto

-Exacto, eres mi bebe y el de tu madre.

-Te quiero papi.

Me besó el cabello y yo puse una mano en su rostro. Le mostré la imagen de mí cuando tenía 1 año y aparentaba seis. Con un vestido rosado, abrazada a mamá.

* * *

Me vestí y peiné en no más de 5 minutos.

Llevaba un vestido rosado corto por las rodillas y el pelo solamente me lo peiné e hize ondas en las puntas.

Saqué el arsenal de maqillajes que tenía guardados, no por que me maquillara mucho. Me gustaba coleccionarlos.

Me maquille a velocidad humana. Era un momento que ,me gustaba disfrutar. Solo yo, el espejo y las pinturas.

-Te queda muy lindo ese maquillaje, Ness. No necesitas ni arreglarte y ya luces encantadora.

-Las maravillas de ser perfecta. ¡Lo que hace la genetica!-Tía Rose y yo nos entendíamos muy bien. Estallamos en risa. Aunque yo lo decía enserio.

-Nessie, tu eres muy bonita. Ahora con esto de la boda, no se. ¿Nunca has tenido novio? ¿Nunca has tenido la fantasía de casarte?

Ese fue un comentario que toco una fibra sensible en mi. Pero no iba a demostrarlo. Esa etapa de mi vida era un secreto que no daría a conocer a la familia que tenía ahora completa.

-¿Casarme? ¿Yo? No es por ser amarga, pero nunca le he tenido mucho cariño a ese tipo de cosas. No me malinterpretes, me encanta la idea de amar a alguien así. Pero no me gusta eso de que alguien debe tener pareja para estar completo, de depender así de alguien. Nací en una generación en la que la mayoría se cree la mitad de una fruta. De la única persona de la que me gusta depender es de mi, la única persona de la que estoy completa y profundamente enamorada es de mi. Después de todo soy maravillosa ¿o no?

-Jaja, sí, sí lo eres sobrinita. Y muy inteligente también.

* * *

**Esta es la primera parte del capítulo.**

**Tengo un facebook que cree recientemente para publicar cosas de FF.**

**No es personal, así que los que quieran pueden agregarme. Poniendo despues del link de facebook.**

**Y los que siguen la historia pueden poner /pages/Una-en-un-millón/290444547725083?fref=ts despues del link de facebook. **


	18. Las bodas Parte 2

-Hija, espero que estés haciendo bien en casarte con ese chico.

-Claro que sí papá. Estoy más enamorada que nunca.

-Ya sabes que igual preferiría que te cases con…-pero no lo dejó terminar.

-¡No voy a casarme con ese maricón, hijo de mami!

-Será eso y mucho más. Pero el es más…como nosotros.

-Papá, no quiero pelearme contigo el día de mi boda. ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Ya está sentada allí. Todos están ubicados ya. Solo faltan unos minutos.

-Ok-Dijo la chica con más aires de triunfo, que de alegría verdadera.

* * *

_-No te ama. El ni siquiera te registra no sabe quien eres más que por los apodos "la rarita" o "la sabelotodo". No eres nada para él, Vanessa. No eres nada más que una pobre idiota enamorada de alguien que jamás va a reconocerte.-Y no dijo nada más. Se fue. Y yo no le contesté o golpee como debí haber hecho, estaba demasiado inmersa en mi angustia._

_-Él ni siquiera sabe que existo._

¡NO! No puedo seguir pensando en eso, es pasado. Ya no importa. Ahora…lo que importa es que mi mamá va a casarse con mi padre y que todo irá bien.

Charlie llegó junto con Renee a saludar a mamá. Luego lo hicieron mis tíos y mis primos.

Me fui al patio donde todo estaba listo. Vi a Miranda llegar con sus padres.

-¡Hey! Ness. ¿Como estás?

-Feliz Miranda, feliz.

-Me imagino, amiga. ¿Donde están los chicos?-dijo refiriéndose a mis primos.

-Están dentro, con mi madre. Oye, ¿ya preparaste todo para el viaje?

-¡Sii! Estoy emocionada.

* * *

Padre e hija caminaban al altar al compás de la música de bodas típica. Y un chico sonriente la esperaba allí. El chico miró a esos tétricos ojos grises que venían en camino y por un instante, por un mínimo instante se imagino que no eran esos los que venían. Por un momento imagino que aquellos eran un par de amorosos ojos azules acompañados de un cabello color bronce, los que iban hacia él. Aquellos que amaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Pero un golpe de aire, como si fuera una cachetada dura le recordó que ese no era su destino. Que su futuro, en no más de 5 minutos, sería estar al lado de alguien superficial y sin alma. Alguien a quien no amaba.

* * *

-¡Miranda! ¿Que hay?

-Dime tu que hay, cabeza de zanahoria.-Reímos los cuatro

-Asi que ya está todo listo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Lola

-Sí, solo que mi madre no lo sabe-Dije - Se lo voy a decir hoy, no creo que se oponga.

-Y si alguien se opone a que esta chica salga de viaje- dijo el fósforo imitando voz de sacerdote - que hable ahora, o calle para siempre.

-Creo que ya deberíamos ir a sentarnos ¿no?

-Sí, ahora los veo chicos.

Entré en la casa y fui al cuarto en donde estaba mi madre preparándose. Del mismo salieron mis tías, dejandome sola con mi madre.

-Ma

-Hija

La abracé sin más.

-Sabía que esto pasaría. En el fondo sabía que todo sería hermoso al final.

-Claro hija, claro que sí hija.

-Mami, quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, tu hijita siempre va a estar ahí para apollarte en todo.

-Lo sé Ness, lo sé.

* * *

-El novio puede besar a la novia.

Y así se unieron en un beso amargo y carente de sentimientos. Un beso que no significaba nada en sí. Solo unas palabras cruzaron su mente. _¿Que carajos hice? _Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaban allí. Anillos en los dedos y la bendición del cura, y con eso tiró a la basura todo lo que una vez había querido ser. Estaba resignado, ya. No había vuelta atrás. Ya no la había. Había cometido un error y debía hacerse cargo. El niño de 16 que una vez decía _"¿Para que casarse cuando alguien no está enamorado?" _Ya no estaba. Ahora entendía el mundo de los adultos. _"No solo por amor se casa la genrte"_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Harry , ¿me pasas las flores por favor?  
Mi hermano salió de la habitación. Alice se puso detrás mío y arreglo la falda. Puso la cola del vestido y el velo. y salió de la habitación.  
Ella volvió junto con Harry con cuatro flores blancas. El olor a rosas, amapolas y freesia me envolvió.  
Rosalie - La música de la familia después de Edward - Estaba tocando en el piso de abajo.  
-Tranquila, Bells-Dijo Harry. - ¿Te ves preocupada, estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?- Preguntó en tono de broma.  
Alice se puso delante mío y agarró mis hombros con sus manos. Me guiño un ojo.  
-Tranquila, Bella. Edward te esta esperando para que bajes.  
La música cambio en una nueva canción. Harry tomó mi brazo. Alice salió un momento.  
-Bella... en verdad parezco tu padre í- Papá estaría orgulloso, y mamá lo estaría también.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que sí. Mírate. Eres una madre excepcional y una novia perfecta. Lo unico que pongo en duda es el novio...

-Harry...

-Ok, ok. Te quiero hermanita.

-Yo también te quiero.

Volvió a tomar mi brazo con el suyo.

Alice volvió a entrar.

-¿Bella?

-Sí.- Asentí.-

-Ok- Y empecé a caminar por la habitación con mi hermano unido por mi música llenaba todo el hall. La fragancia de millones de flores flotaba por las música me era familiar. La marcha tradicional de Wagner embellecía todo.

-Es mi turno- Susurró Alice.- Cuando cuentes hasta cinco, sí fue caminando con su graciosa danza.

Una fanfarria repentina comenzó a sonar. Reconocí mi señal.

Un paso por vez. Me dije como comenzamos a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. Durante un breve segundo, me distraje con las guirnaldas y las flores blancas colgadas por todo el cuarto. Pero entrecerré mis ojos cuando comencé a caminar entre las sillas cubiertas de satén, hasta que yo lo encontré por fin, estaba de pie antes de un arco que se desborda un montón de flores enmarañadas. Yo estaba apenas era consciente de que Carlisle estaba a su lado, y Ron detrás de ellos. No vi a Nessie donde ella debe haber estado sentada, o a mi nueva familia, o a cualquiera de los invitados - ellos tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde. Todo que yo realmente vi era la cara de Edward; esto llenó mi visión y abrumó mi mente. Sus ojos eran un de el más oro ardiente; su cara perfecta era casi severa con la profundidad de su emoción. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, el sonrió mientras tomaba aire.

Llegué, Edward ofreció su mano. Harry tomó mi mano y, en un símbolo tan viejo como el mundo, lo colocó en la de Edward. Nuestros votos eran los tradicionales, aunque nunca importaban tanto como para una pareja de nuestro tipo. Nosotros habíamos pedido al cura hacer un cambio en los votos. En vez de " antes de que la muerte los separe" dijo el más apropiado "tanto tiempo como vivamos." En aquel momento,cuando el dijo su parte, mi mundo, que había estado al revés últimamente volvió a su estado natural. Yo examiné como de radiante estaba Edward, tenia una mirada triunfante pero también sabia que yo, a mi manera, ganaba. Porque nada me importaba mas que estar con el y mi hija.  
-Si quiero- Dije mas cerca de un inteligible susurro. mirando sus ojos hasta que vi reflejada mi cara.  
Cuando era su turno de hablar las palabras salieron claras y victoriosas.  
-Si quiero- Dijo.  
El señor Weber nos declaro marido y mujer, entonces la manos de Edward recogieron mi cara, con cuidado, como si se tratara de delicados pétalos. y acercó nuestras cabezas. Sus ojos dorados miraron mis ojos como si ellos quisieran derramar lagrimas, si no fuera imposible. El me estrecho contra su cuerpo y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello.

* * *

La boda fue de lo más emotiva para todos, pero la verdad ninguno de los dos lo pudimos notar. Ambos nos perdíamos en los ojos del otro cada vez que nos mirábamos. Bailamos bastante hasta que llegó el momento en que personas especiales nos dedicaban palabras en el pequeño escenario donde tocaba la banda de fondo. Pasaron Hermione, Esme, Charlie,mi hermano, Emmett (quien con sus chistes dejo confundido a medio público, aunque la otra mitad lo entendió muy bien) y finalmente, nuestra hija.

-Bueno, no soy buena dando discursos, la verdad que lo mio es más como cantar pero ...Estoy muy emocionada de ver por fin a mis padres casados y lo estoy más aun al poder presenciarlo. Y tambien quería hacerle un anuncio a mi querida madre, que es la única que no sabía, que mientras ella este de Luna de Miel- hizo una pequeñísima pausa- yo me iré de viaje a Londres con mis primos y mi mejor amiga Miranda.

Miré a mi hermano con furia fingida.- ¿Tu sabías algo de esto, Harry?

Su voz sonaba perdida entre los aplausos, pero aun así pude oirlo- Es tu boda, Bells. Deja que Nessie disfrute un poco también.

Casi llegando alfinal de la fiesta, Edward me dijo algo al oido que me daría un alivio absoluto.

-Ven, Bella. Quiero darte un regalo especial.

* * *

**Sin comentarios**

**Subiré pronto la tercera parte**


End file.
